


crush

by saltyvenus



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, ugh we love a little truth or dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyvenus/pseuds/saltyvenus
Summary: crushes were a waste of time. unless you haven't met madison montgomery.





	crush

you’d never get zoe to admit it, and maybe it was just for the fear of being laughed at. madison was way out of her league. a hot, popular movie star settling for zoe would be impossible, and there was no point wasting her time over a stupid fucking crush. 

except, it  _ was _ all she did. her mind was clouded with the thoughts of the other girl. if you told zoe benson a year ago she’d be living with madison montgomery, she’d shrug it off, laugh or something. if you asked zoe benson a few months ago what her feelings were for the other girl, she’d roll her eyes, saying it’s either complicated or it’s none of your business. and now, if you asked zoe benson if she’s in love, she’d probably say yes. 

she’d never had a crush so intense, not with charlie, or with anyone else. and it was scary, it really was.

madison’s kinda a bitch. she’s rude to everyone, doesn’t respect the adults, does whatever she wants and says whatever she wants. however, zoe knew that deep down, in that cold, empty soul, madison wasn’t like that. she had good intentions, but just didn’t know how to express them. well, that’s what zoe thought. though madison wasn’t as rude to zoe as people like queenie, or nan, or even cordelia. 

zoe thought maybe it was because they were closer, or maybe she just enjoyed being around the brunette. the latter was a long shot though, madison could never return her feelings, no matter how strong they may be.

“ugh, where is everyone in this fucking house?” madison asked, hanging off zoe’s bed.

“cordelia and fiona went out for the night.” nan said, sitting cross legged on madison’s bed, looking over the magazine queenie was reading.

“what should we do? i’m bored.” zoe sighed, dropping her head on her pillow

“truth or dare?” nan asked. 

“do we look like middle schoolers?” madison rolled her eyes.

queenie dropped her magazine. “shit, i’m in if it means i get to tell this bitch what to do.”

“zoe?” nan said.

she huffed. “yeah, whatever.”

the four teens gathered on the wooden floor, sitting in a circle. “who’s going to start?” zoe asked.

they all looked at each other for a moment, then back at zoe. 

“fine, i’ll go.” zoe rolled her eyes. “nan, truth or dare?”

“truth.” 

“okayy,” she began, fiddling with one of the buttons of her shirt, “do you have a crush on the guy next door?”

nan giggled, twirling her hair around her finger. “yes! he’s so sweet and kind, he likes me back too.”

madison clenched her jaw. “he probably just feels bad for you.” she huffed.

“you jealous?” queenie chuckled.

madison crossed her arms and didn’t reply. zoe turned to look at her for a moment, before carrying on with the game.

“zoe, truth or dare?” nan asked.

the brunette shrugged, looking around the room. “i don’t know, dare?”

nan thought for a second, a huge grin plastered on her face which immediately made zoe feel uneasy.

“i dare you..i dare you to go in the closet with madison for seven minutes!” she giggled at zoe’s expression, shocked and confused. did she really just read her mind?

“uh huh, i thought we were playing truth or dare, not seven minutes in heaven bullshit.” queenie grumbled.

“but it still counts as a dare!” nan countered. 

zoe turned to look at madison. she was examining her nails, looking like she wasn’t even listening. zoe was feeling a bit nauseous. 

“ok, go in your fucking closet, we’ll time it.” queenie sighed.

zoe stood up shakily, walking over to their dim-lighted, house of clothes. they both got in and queenie went up to lock the door.

“remember, it’s not gay if you say no homo.” she said and closed the door. upon hearing the clicking sound of the doorknob, zoe sighed and slid down the door, crossing her legs when she hit the floor. 

“this sucks..” she said to the other girl, but she didn’t really mean it. this was everything she ever wanted, but now that she had it, the brunette didn’t know how to act.

“have you ever been with a girl before?” madison asked sitting across from her, completely disregarding zoe’s previous comment.

zoe scoffed, letting her eyes wander along the dim closet. “i can’t  _ be _ with anyone. they’ll die anyways..you know how it goes.” 

“answer my question.”

zoe stared at her, jaw clenching. “no, i haven’t...why are you asking?”

“no reason.” madison shrugged. “other than it’s painfully obvious you’re longing after me, sweetheart.”

zoe’s heart sped up, and it felt like it was going to burst out her chest. her face flushed red and she felt so embarrassed. the best way to handle it was to play like it was nothing.

zoe shrugged nervously, and her acting wasn’t so smooth. “a-and? is there something wrong with that?”

madison chuckled slightly. “your acting is so pathetic it’s funny.”

“so what,” zoe ran a hand through her hair, “you’re gonna make fun of me now?”

madison’s eyes were filled with some desire, different from her usual look. her hand rested on zoe’s knee. her fingers twirling around it made zoe squirm. “you’re scared, i know.”

“what? i’m not scar-” madison shut her up by placing her finger on her lips.

“it’s okay. liking someone as amazing as me is hard, i know.”

zoe pushed her finger away. “i get it, what’s your point?”

madison reached in her pocket, took out a tube of dark lipstick and applied it to her lips. “kiss me.” she said.

“what?” zoe’s cheeks flushed again.

“we don’t have a lot of time, so just kiss me.” the blonde rolled her eyes.

zoe blinked several times before she realized that this in fact, wasn’t a dream. nervously, she clasped her hand around madison’s cheek, bringing them closer together until the space between them closed.

madison was rough but gentle at the same time. she bit zoe’s lower lip, but not too hard. however it was enough for the other girl to muffle a groan. zoe’s hands were trembling and she knew madison could feel it, because she then took her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

“for a virgin, you’re pretty good.” madison chuckled, breaking away from the other girl.

“i’m not a virgin.” zoe whispered back. “he just died in the process.” 

madison let another chuckle slip out from her lips. “that’s one way to swoon a woman.”

zoe smiled sheepishly, looking down. when she looked back up, madison smiled back. like, a  _ real _ smile. zoe was going to kiss her again until queenie knocked on the door.

“time’s up.” she said, unlocking the door.

the two witches looked at each other before getting up to leave, and sat back down in the circle once they were out.

“so did you guys do anything?” nan wiggled her eyebrows

zoe blushed but rolled her eyes. “no.”

queenie looked at her weirdly. “hey zoe, you got something on your lip.” she said, pointing to the area on her own mouth.

zoe wiped her mouth, and looked down at her fingers. dark lipstick.

she turned to madison, eyebrow raised. madison winked in response and zoe turned away, trying to stop her face from heating up completely. 

  
  



End file.
